Electric Witch
by fina5
Summary: Elisa and Byron Swain never expected to see each other again, but now, that changes. Warning: SPOILER ALERT. You must have read all four books.
1. Living Sister

**I do not own Witch and Wizard.**

* * *

*Elisa's POV*

Sometimes, things hurt. A lot. Things like having your brother and father send you to your death. Things like having to live alone on a godforsaken mountain for three years. Things like figuring out you're a scary little witch, but that wasn't even why you were put down for execution.

My name is Elisa Swain. I was nearly executed by the New Order when I was fifteen. My brother, Byron Swain, was the one who gave me up, but not even for being a witch. Just for not believing in the crap that would fly out of the One's mouth and everyone else would commit to.

While being executed—vaporized by the One Who Is The One—something happened. My powers started to work. They didn't work to get me out of prison, to get me food, to pulverize my stupid father, but they worked to keep me alive. Instead of going to Shadowland with all my friends, I had to live on a murderous mountain, all alone, until now. Three years later.

* * *

Dirty, tired, angry, I pull myself out of the Mountain's forest. I breathe in the City's fresh air, which I've heard is no longer controlled by the One. Then, I fall onto the hard ground. My lungs rise and fall slowly. All my cuts and scars burn for some reason, but I ignore them.

_I'm home._

* * *

*Whit's POV*

I think I hear something.

I'm near the Mountain, the waterfall to be exact, but I can hear some rustling and thuds farther off.

I run in the direction of the sound. My magic starts to buzz around inside me, and I get worried. Could it be Wisty? God, I hope it's not. Why would she be at the Mountain? To see Pearce?

No, I can't think like that.

I run straight into a clearing next to the Mountain that opens up to the bitter forest and I see a girl lying on the ground, not moving. I take a step towards her, but then her head whips up. I jump behind a bush and watch her from there.

She looks young, like a teenager, but old, like she's seen things she shouldn't have. She has dark curly hair and bright eyes. She's filthy, too. Like she's been living in those woods or something. She stands, and I can see her figure better, small, starved. Maybe I should help her out.

However, just when I'm about to step out of the shrubbery, she starts to _transform. _

Oh, man, it really is Wisty.

Or not.

She doesn't morph, but her clothes shift around, changing into non-ratty apparel. All the grime disappears from her skin, and she wears a face of determination.

Now I'm really worried, because she's clearly a witch _and_ she came from the Mountain. I've never met a nice magician from the Mountain.

She doesn't see me, and starts walking away from the Mountain and towards the City. After she disappears from my sight, I realize that I have to tell somebody. Like Wisty, Byron, or Janine. So, I make a run for it.

* * *

At Janine's apartment, I bang on the door. When she opens it, she says, "Hey, babe. What's up?"

After catching my breath, I answer, "I just saw a witch come down from the Mountain and enter the City."

"_What?_ Did you stop her?"

Of course, I can run several miles to warn somebody, but I can't actually stop the person I'm suspicious about. How did that not come to mind?

A year ago, Janine and I had gone up the Mountain to negotiate with the Wizard King. It didn't go so well. Our friend Sasha died, both of us nearly died, and my sister got her heart broken by a total sociopathic wizard. In short, we freak out about anything and everything that comes off that mountain.

I shake my head, embarrassed. "No."

"No!" she shrieks. "Whit, what were you thinking?"

"That I should probably warn somebody," I say, shrugging.

She groans in frustration. "Come on." She grabs her jacket. "Let's find her."

* * *

*Byron's POV*

It took a year, but I finally convinced Wisty to go to a dance club—the one where she first danced with Pearce as Heath—with me. We didn't really dance, though. And not because I suck, more because she didn't want to. I got her to laugh, though. So, total score.

And even though I'm here with Wisty, I can't keep my eyes off this girl sitting in the back of the club. She's sat there all night, never actually gave me a reason to stare at her, but if she looks at me, I'll pass out.

"Byron," Wisty snaps at me. I snap my eyes back to hers, catching her glare. "What's wrong with you?"

I clear my throat awkwardly. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right," I hear her mumble, but I'm not really listening anymore. The girl with the familiar eyes in the corner is staring right at me. When she sees that I'm looking back, she smiles and starts to walk over to me. I suddenly become very claustrophobic, even though this room is pretty big. My breathing seems to short-circuit, making it near impossible to simply stand upright.

When she finally reaches me—standing right next to Wisty—she says, "Hey, Byron."

Then, I faint because my dead sister just said hello to me.


	2. Surprising Date

*Elisa's POV*

I go to a dance club, hoping that I can trick the bartender into giving my some food. What I do not expect is to see my brother standing with some redheaded girl at the bar.

For the past two years, I honestly thought my brother was dead. Apparently not, though.

I catch him staring at me in shock occasionally.

Good. He deserves it.

I can still remember when he turned me over to our father years ago. I was at Garfunkel's with a fake name, as to not arouse any suspicion for whom my father was. I had a cellphone, and Byron had my number. He tricked me into coming to our old house to see him. When I got there, we talked for a while, and I was just really happy to see him. I'd missed him and Mom.

But, then.

He suddenly looked guilty. He told me to put my arms up, and just after I'd asked him why, fifteen soldiers broke into our house through the windows. They backed me against the wall—the one with the china cabinet—with their guns, and my traitor of a big brother—while standing next to Father—read me my 'rights.'

I've been so mad at him. Even when I cried because I heard he was dead.

Now, sitting in the back of a club, I can actually see him. For a moment, I'm happy. However, when I remember what he did, my hands spark, and I remember why I was so angry that first year hiding behind the trees.

I still have to talk to him, though. You know, to keep up family bonds.

I wait for him to make eye contact. When he does, I smile, stand up, and make my over to him. Once I'm really close, I can see that he's totally freaking out. His breathing becomes rapid and short. His skin starts to prickle with sweat. He's so fragile, and I haven't even done anything yet. It makes me feel so powerful. I can feel my M churning around inside of me, waiting to be released for the ultimate revenge.

But it's not as if I'm gonna kill him.

Once I'm standing next to his redheaded date, I say, "Hey, Byron."

He faints.

_Oh, yes. Win for Elisa._

"What the hell did you do to him?" the girl he was with shrieks at me. I look to my left and am surprised to see Wisteria Allgood glaring back at me.

Whoa. Wisty Allgood? Why would my brother be out with her? I thought he hated her!

I try to play it cool. "Oh, hey, Wisty."

She furrows her brow. "Do I know you?"

"What? You don't remember me?" When she doesn't show any sign of recognition, I point to myself and say, "Elisa Swain! We were in the same high school class before the whole New Order thing. Remember?"

She shakes her head. "No." _Well, this is awkward. . . ._

I look at my crumpled up brother on the floor. "So, you wanna help me drag Byron home?" I ask.

"Hold up," she says, grabbing my arm. "Did you say that your last name is _Swain?_"

"Yeah. . . ."

Her eyes widen. "Like Elisa 'Dead Sister of Byron' Swain?"

"Technically."

"Explain."

I shake off her hand and cross my arms. "Okay, so, when the One 'executed' me, it, er, malfunctioned and I ended up on the Mountain for about three years. Now, I'm back and plan to execute some dirty revenge on my big brother here for giving me up for death." I shoot her my winning smile―not that it's actually won me anything―and hope that she doesn't burn me to a crisp.

To my amazement, she shrugs and says, "Good enough for me. Where do you want me to drag him?"


	3. Revenge of the Sith

*Wisty's POV*

Once Elisa and I have pulled Byron all the way to his apartment and dumped him on his couch, I stand back and wait for her to do whatever revenge she had planned. Draw a mustache on him or something. But she just stands there looking down at him. For a second I think I see something suspicious twinkling in her eyes, but it goes away when she asks, "Can you zap him to wake him up?"

I shrug, then step forward and poke him on the shoulder, sending a small electric current through his body. He jolts awake.

He must've been so excited to see his sister. That's probably why he passed out.

However, once he's on his feet and shouting at her to get out, I'm slightly worried. Jumping up, I ask, "What's wrong?"

He points a trembling finger at his so-called sister. "Sh-she is dead. Not alive. Dead, Wisty! Dead!"

* * *

*Elisa's POV*

I punch him in the face. He stumbles back into a table.

"When did you get so strong?" he yells at me.

"When I had to live alone on the God forsaken Mountain for three years!" He stands, but I hit him down again. "Do you have any idea what it felt like to have my _brother _betray me like that? To give me over to the freaking _One?"_ I move to kick his side, but before I can, I freeze.

_What the hell? _

"Sorry, about that, 'Elisa.'" Wisty says, putting quotations around my name. Oh, perfect. The freaking fire witch has paralyzed me. I guess I should probably show her what electricity looks like.

I center all my concentration on the electrolytes in my brain, closest to the origin of the paralysis. When I'm certain I have complete control over them, I use them to overcome Wisty's magic, which, let me say, is _not _easy. However, it works just as always.

In that moment, I decide that I really don't care if Byron knows if I'm a witch or not. Because of this, I create a force to through him into the wall.

"What!" Wisty shrieks. "How are you moving?"

I laugh, not that anything is worth it. "Funny thing that happened when the One tried to vaporize me." I go all Darth Vader then, putting her in a chokehold. "You see, Wisty, instead of using his powers to kill me, he unlocked the part of the brain that separates mortality and what we call 'mojo.'" She gasps for air. "So now, I'm what you'd call a witch."

"Let . . . go," she croaks.

"Just as soon as Byron apologizes," I say simply. I look at Byron and he's staring right back at me, his usual, annoying determination filling his eyes.

"Let. Her. Go."

"Apologize."

"Elisa—"

"I'm not freaking kidding, Byron!"

"Just let her go!"

"No!"

"Please!" He's crying now. "I love her."

What? My weasely brother is capable of love?

"I don't think you get this, Byron. I will let her go when you say you're sorry."

He breathes heavily for a moment, then says, "You don't want to kill her."

"DID YOU WANT TO KILL ME?" I explode at him. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST APOLOGIZE?"

"Fine! I'm sorry!" He full on starts blubbering. "I'm so sorry, Elisa."

Not all so satisfied, I drop Wisty. She crumples to the floor, gasping for breath. I close the distance between Byron and me. "I hate you." I whisper harshly at him.

I turn away, then running for the door, needing to get out of there. I didn't want to hurt Wisty. I can't even believe I did that.

"I hate you!" I scream as I slam the door. It's only when I'm on the other side of the City when realize that I'm right back where I started.


End file.
